Up to the advent of the continuos zoom optics, the step zoom optics (at most 2 to 3 steps) has been widely adopted in a turret aided camera system for reconnaissance and surveillance mission. In that case, an operator empirically and manually determined the LOS scan condition (the scan width and rate) at each FOV. Thus neither the functional relationship of the scan condition and the FOV nor its relevant parametric calibration is seriously required (hereafter this is called the manual LOS scanning method while the current invention is said an automatic one in contrast to the manual one). As long as the step zoom optics is concerned, the manual LOS scanning apparatus may be used without big inconveniences. However, since the continuos zoom optics (>×20 for instance) has recently been developed, it gets more demanding to be applied to a reconnoitering camera system. The application of the manual scanning method to the continuous zoom camera would cause the operator to feel very inconvenient because the operator should select the scan condition proper to the selected FOV, at every FOV. This is why the invention of an automatic FOV dependent LOS scanning apparatus has been developed. The advantages for this invention are introduced here.